


running on empty

by sleepfighter



Category: Tenjho Tenge
Genre: F/M, Vore, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-10
Updated: 2010-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:25:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepfighter/pseuds/sleepfighter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>There is a generation, whose teeth are as swords, and their jaw teeth as knives, to devour the poor from off the earth, and the needy from among men.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	running on empty

**Author's Note:**

> Written for AJ on her birthday. Circa volume 22.

She didn't mind. To be fair, it was sort of hard to mind much of anything.

If she was being honest, emotions were a bit more difficult now, without hormones.

Feeling anything except the great sweep and roar of the great pressure in the back of your mind was about all she could mange from moment to moment. It bore down all them all, a great, willful _thing_ that spoke to all of them in a voice that sounded like that of a god. A multiplicity of tones, that pressed down the ear like a roar, but was in fact, nothing more then a whisper. 

(After all, it'd been a shout that'd woken them up.)

Something touched her arm, a feeling that cut through the noise softly with a slight shock. She looked down. The eyes that met hers--eye--were dull, but the touch there was startlingly present. Curiously, she raised her hand to brush her fingers against the fingers lying against her skin. Sliding her fingers there felt like new broken glass, working its way into her skin, shivery and prickly all at once.

He smiled--a little lopsided twitch of resistant skin and dead flesh, but it wasn't as if she could do any better. His hand reached up. She'd felt it more in the air dragging past her skin then she saw it. Razors, metal, knives, sweet and sharp, dragging against her jaw, and tugging her down. When he breathed into her ear, moaned sweet scratchy syllables around vocal cords swollen, and she could almost hear the echo of his words. 

She reached out for him, she opened her face, and she bent down. Perhaps it was her scent, soft and heavy, a almost-sweet note of decay, but the skin opened up, the blood poured out, dark and black against her breast, clotted like oil, but his mouth was everywhere so there must be something in it and she was leaning into the cuts, and she couldn't hear the voice anymore, except for a little cry against the wind.

*  
 _storm into the crib and found her body on the tiles, like no she didn't. yes she did._


End file.
